How It Could Have Been
by lyradaemon
Summary: This my interpretation of how Daemon and Jaenelle got their relationship going. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Fatherly Encouragement

**How It Could Have Been…** _by lyradaemon_

**Disclaimer: The characters etc. belong to Anne Bishop. The plot is my own.**

_**A/N:** As much as I love Anne Bishop, and I wouldn't criticize her for the world, I always thought that Daemon and Jaenelle rushed things a bit. Yes, they loved each other, yes, they were impulsive and passionate. But I always imagined that things would be a bit different; perhaps that Daemon would court Jaenelle for a while, before finally making things a bit more permanent. Maybe that's just me. Anyway, I decided to write this to fill in the missing factor (well, I thought it was missing) to their relationship, and to make things seem less rushed. Hope you like it!_

**Here's a little taster… (there is more _just_ coming up, so keep checking!)**

"So, how's it going?"

"I'm sorry?" Daemon asked, knowing full well what his father meant.

Saetan looked at his son; "How are you and Jaenelle getting on?"

"Oh. Fine," he replied casually.

"Fine as in we've actually got a relationship now, or fine as in shut up and leave me alone?"

"Guess."

"Why aren't you doing anything about it then?" Saetan enquired.

"About what?"

"Daemon, stop being annoying. What I mean was, why aren't you trying to win her around or anything? Why are you just standing back and letting every opportunity pass you by?"

"Well, what do you propose I do?" Daemon snapped at him. He sounded testy, but Saetan knew that he was eager to hear what he had to say.

"You could start where everyone else does – by courting her," Saetan suggested succinctly.

"And then what? I'd be afraid I'd take things too fast and then scare her off. Just what I'd need."

Saetan sighed. Daemon was being difficult because he didn't like being confronted. Well tough. "Look, Daemon. You and Jaenelle desperately want each other. I can see it, as well as the several dozen or so other people here But you're too scared to admit it. So you wander the corridors of the Hall, making yourselves and everyone else in here miserable – not to mention uncomfortable."

"What do you mean, 'uncomfortable'?" Daemon asked pointedly.

"Daemon don't be stupid; you practically ooze sexuality. When you're emotional you forget to keep a hold on it and it, well…let's just say it gets to some people."

The corners of Daemon's mouth turned up slightly at that. "I'll try to remember that in future." He sighed. "So, you think I should set about courting Jaenelle properly?"

"Seduce her. After all, you're the expert."

Daemon bristled at that. "I don't want to kiss her once and then end up in bed with her. It's not proper, and Jaenelle deserves more than that. I want it to be right for her – she needs to feel comfortable and safe, and not rushed. I want to take it slowly."

"I completely agree with you. But you've just got to go for it; you can't sit back and wait for Jaenelle to make the first move – you know that won't happen. Take it from me – the longer you put this off, the harder and more awkward it will be for you. Follow your instincts and trust them. You can't go wrong." Saetan looked at his son. He was so beautiful, with a slight frown on his forehead, resting his chin on his hand. It was a wonder Jaenelle had resisted him for so long.

Finally Daemon turned his gaze back to his father. "I'll try to remember that. Thank you."

"Not at all. Besides, I'm only doing this for my sake. If you two mope around any longer I think I'll kill somebody."

Daemon laughed at that. "Whatever you say father."

_**A/N: As I said, I've got more on the way - I'm just fiddling with it before I post. So PLEASE check back regularly and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Making a move

**How It Could Have Been…** _by lyradaemon_

_**Disclaimer: It's on the previous page, and it applies to everything I write hereafter**_

**Chapter 2: Making a move**

**Next Instalment!**

_I'm going to do this. And I'm going to do it properly. There's no need to be shy. Everything will be perfect. I hope. _Daemon told himself sternly. Mother Night, why did this have to be so hard?

He cleared his throat, then knocked on the door.

It was opened by Jaenelle, who was looking decidedly dishevelled. "Oh, hello Daemon. Um, come in, I was just…" she looked behind her, a small frown on her face. "Well, I was just experimenting…"

"So I see," Daemon said mildly, stepping over a very squashed looking cushion. "May I ask what you were experimenting on?"

"Well, I wanted to see which of my jewels I needed to use to make that cushion fly," she explained brightly. "It's always fascinated me that one jewel can do one thing, but not another. But then I did something funny with my Opal jewel and it…well, it sort of _died_ on me." She frowned. "It was in the air one minute, and then I used a bit more Craft, and next thing I knew, it was lying on the floor, looking like that. It's really very odd."

"Yes…" Daemon said, bemused. Jaenelle had always loved experimenting, but he had to admit, this was a new one.

"Anyway, did you want me for something?" Jaenelle asked, returning to why Daemon was there in the first place.

"Ah…no, I just…I just wanted to come and see you," he explained lamely, blushing slightly.

Fortunately, Jaenelle had just turned her gaze to the now deceased cushion, so she didn't notice it.

"Seeing as you're here, you wouldn't mind helping me to tidy up this room a bit, would you? It'd take me forever on my own," Jaenelle asked, with an odd note in her voice. Daemon looked at her sharply and… was that shyness he saw there? And – dare he hope – desire?

"Of course," he replied. Then – just to see what her reaction would be – he smiled one of his devastating smiles and loosened his choke-hold grip on his sexuality, letting it drift through the room.

He could see her eyes become slightly misty, before she shook her head as if clearing it. "Right," she began rather weakly. "If you could just pick some of the cushions off the floor…"

With a self-congratulating smile, Daemon began using his Craft to pick up the surprisingly large number of cushions scattered throughout her living room, then arranged them in a huge pile in mid-air.

He turned to ask Jaenelle what she wanted done with them, but she was just standing by the window, with a dreamy look on her face and clutching a blue fluffy cushion tightly to her chest. Quietly, he edged around the room, pretending to be cleaning up, until he finally stood just behind her. She hadn't noticed.

He reached out a hand and lightly touched her shoulder, at the same time sending a wave of seduction tendrils through his finger tips. Jaenelle jumped at the unexpected touch, then whirled around, finding herself face to face with Daemon. She had a guilty look in her eyes, as well as something more… She could feel the heat emanating from him, feel the sharpness of his golden-eyed gaze on her face. She could smell him, that dark, hot, seductive smell which she could tell instinctively was his, no matter who was in the room with her. She could almost feel those sweet lips on hers…

Daemon lent forward and slowly touched his lips to hers. She didn't move towards him, but she didn't resist either, so he lightly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He could feel her body trembling under his gentle touch, and it aroused him. He deepened the kiss, letting his lips move freely over hers, feeling her, tasting her. His hands wandered over her back and sides and he could feel her muscles shudder under his touch.

Jaenelle felt her body respond to Daemon's hands, and she kissed him back with all the passion that had been building between them. His tongue played teasingly over her lips until she opened them, letting her tongue dance with his. She snaked her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his thick black hair, holding his head so that she could kiss him more.

Finally, Daemon broke the kiss and pulled back, surveying Jaenelle's face to gauge her reaction. Her eyes were definitely cloudy, and she was quite breathless, but she had a content smile on her lips all the same.

"Did you come her to do that?" She asked finally, her voice sounding husky.

"Not exactly – but I have been meaning to do that for some time," he replied with a devilish smile.

"Oh right," she said, a bit dazed. "Well, if you ever want to do it again…"

Not needing any more encouragement, Daemon captured her lips with his again, enjoying the soft mewing noises coming from her throat. _I could get used to this,_ he thought with a grin.

"So, are you courting me now?" Jaenelle asked shyly when they finally broke off again.

Daemon looked her seriously in the eyes, "Only if you want me to, sweetheart."

"I do," she replied softly, then briefly touched her lips to his.

"I want to take it slowly though," Daemon said tenderly, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't want to rush anything; I want you to feel comfortable. This is important to me, and it would kill me if I did something to hurt you."

_I love this side of him,_ Jaenelle said to herself. _He's so sweet and gentle… he could never hurt me._ "You could never hurt me Daemon," she said, echoing her thoughts. "I promise."

"And I promise you'll never regret this," Daemon whispered, before kissing her again.

_I could definitely get used to this._

**_A/N: There we are. They're finally together - my way! ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Step

**How It Could Have Been…** _by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 3: Final Step**

Daemon kept his promise; his and Jaenelle's relationship continued steadily. He had intended that they wouldn't share a bed until he felt they were ready, but Jaenelle had been oddly persistent. In fact, she had turned up in his room one night, claiming that she couldn't sleep, and so had asked to stay with him. She had looked so beautiful and vulnerable, standing in his doorway in her silky pyjamas that he couldn't resist; so he had pretended to reluctantly make room for her – although only a blind person would have believed him.

They had slept so close, wrapped up in each other's arms, and it had felt so right. Although they had only kissed then briefly, neither of them could deny the desire they felt for the other. It had been a blissfully torturous night for both of them, but one they wouldn't have given up for anything.

Still, there had been plenty of other moments when they had expressed what they felt without being tempted to jump into the nearest bed. Some evenings Jaenelle would sit in Daemon's arms and they would kiss and cuddle for hours, being content with the simple contact. Jaenelle was becoming more open with him now – she would initiate the kisses – and Daemon knew she felt comfortable with what he did. He was also very aware of the intensity of the feelings she aroused in him just by touching him – so much so that it was often painful to be with her. Despite his initial promise to take things slowly, he still wished that they could make that final step into the unknown.

One evening, while Daemon was in his room getting changed for the night, Jaenelle suddenly knocked on the door. Knowing who it was immediately he let her in. He wasn't completely ready for her reaction though.

Jaenelle rushed into the room and threw herself into his arms. She buried her hands in his hair and pulled his head down to kiss him. "I've missed you," she murmured huskily when she let go, gazing into his golden eyes with a passionate intensity.

"I've missed you too sweetheart – but, if you don't mind me asking, what's behind this sudden burst of enthusiasm?"

Jaenelle giggled. "I was thinking about you while I was getting ready for bed, and then I had this urge to come and see you. So here I am."

"Here you are indeed," he said, kissing her hungrily, running his hands down her back. She was dressed in her favourite soft fleece dressing gown.

Pulling his lips away from hers, he gently kissed down her neck – one of her several weak spots, he'd discovered – and pulled aside her robe, intending to kiss her shoulder. However, there was nothing in the way – no pyjamas, no nightie, nothing.

"What are you wearing under that?" He asked casually.

Jaenelle licked the corner of his mouth. "Nothing."

Daemon started at that. "Nothing? I thought we'd agreed that we wouldn't take things further until you were ready," he began.

"We did."

"But-" Daemon protested.

She silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I am ready."

Daemon was silent a moment. "You mean-"

"Yes, Daemon. I'm ready to go further – as long as you want to, of course." The last part sounded slightly unsure.

_Mother Night._ "Of course I want to, sweetheart," he whispered before giving her a hot, sinking kiss.

"Daemon – I don't know what to do – I've never done this before…" Jaenelle said, sounding worried.

"Shh," Daemon whispered, as he slowly untied the belt holding closed the dressing gown. "I'll show you," he promised as it slid to the floor.

A/N: Aw, how lovely! I thought I'd leave the scene at that and leave the rest to your imagination. After all, I don't want it to become tasteless and turn into a lemon…(not that there's anything wrong with lemons, mind – I just don't think I'd be any good at writing one, and I also don't think it really fits in with Daemon and Jaenelle.) I'm a bit concerned that they both sounded a little out of character…oh well!

Hope you're enjoying this pointless, romantic, hopelessly fluffy tale! Love, lyradaemon x


	4. Chapter 4: After

**How It Could Have Been…** _by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 3: After**

Afterwards, they lay together, kissing softly, for a long time. Eventually Daemon pulled away and looked at her, stroking her hair. "I didn't disappoint you did I?" He asked, eyes serious.

"Daemon, you were wonderful," she assured him, smiling. "You were so gentle and tender and loving… I couldn't have asked for more."

Daemon smiled in return, love in his golden eyes. "You were wonderful too. I never thought it would be like that."

Jaenelle sighed contentedly, a smile on her lips.

"What are you so happy about?" Daemon murmured.

Jaenelle wriggled closer to him, seeking the warmth of his body. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she tucked her head just under his chin.

"It's just that I love lying in bed, listening to the rain outside. And I'm here with you," she explained.

Daemon smiled and kissed the top of her dishevelled head. "I'm glad I make you so happy," he whispered.

They lay together without speaking for a long while, just content to hold each other. Finally, when Daemon was almost asleep, Jaenelle murmured, "I love you Daemon."

She felt him stir slightly. "I love you too sweetheart," he breathed into her hair. And with that, they fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------

Sometime during the night Jaenelle woke. For a moment she didn't know where she was – then she remembered the previous night and smiled.

The room had grown cold as the fire had died; Jaenelle shivered, then turned over, seeking Daemon's sleepy warmth. She slid an arm around his waist, stroking the small of his back, while resting her head against his chest.

Suddenly there was a startled cry from Daemon. "What the hell is that?" He demanded crossly.

"What the hell is what?"

"That cold thing on my back. It's freezing."

"Oh," Jaenelle said, withdrawing her arms. "Sorry."

Daemon paused a moment, then laughed. "Don't be," he chuckled.

"I thought you were asleep," Jaenelle said in defence, settling back down in Daemon's arms.

"I was, more or less. But then you decided to touch me with those ice-blocks you call hands."

"You're so irresistible though," Jaenelle murmured, raising her lips to Daemon's. "And now that we're both awake…" she breathed, their lips almost touching.

Daemon gazed into her bottomless blue eyes, then shook his head. "Nope, sorry. Too tired." And with that he promptly turned over and pulled the covers up.

"What? Daemon – I –" Jaenelle began, confused at his sudden withdrawl. Then she heard a muffled laugh coming from him and realised he was only playing. Well, two can play at this game, she thought.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that," she snapped haughtily, then turned over, tugging the blanket with her.

"Jaenelle, no, I'm sorry," she heard Daemon say apologetically. "Sweetheart, I didn't mean it, honestly." She just buried her face further in the pillow. "Darling, please look at me. I'm really sorry."

He gently brushed her hair away from her neck, his touch making her shiver. Daemon noticed. "I'll make it up to you," he whispered in her ear. Then he planted soft butterfly kisses down her neck, while his hands snaked around her hips, pulling her close to him. "I'll do anything you want…"

By now Jaenelle was quite breathless. Damn him, she thought. Why does he always do this? It's not fair. _I won't give in._

But when his fingers gently stroked her breasts, and his tongue licked the pulse in her neck, a small whimper escaped her lips. Giving in, she turned over, wound her hands in Daemon's black hair, and kissed his soft lips.

"How do you expect anyone to resist you?" She murmured into his lips.

"I don't," he grinned. "Especially not you." He kissed again, letting his tongue dance with hers. "And after last night…" he let his fingers trail a lazy line down her side, "I know exactly how to tease you."

"And I know exactly how to tease _you_, my Prince," Jaenelle replied, revelling in the sensations Daemon's hands were creating. "But if you push me, I might just prove it to you," she threatened with a hot kiss.

"Mmm, sounds tempting…" Daemon murmured sensuously. "But, my sweet, I think it's time we went back to sleep. As much as I'd love this to carry on, it _is_ the middle of the night, and we _do_ have to get up tomorrow morning."

"I suppose so," she replied, stifling a huge yawn. "You're a bad man, Daemon Sadi – look how exhausted I am."

"Please don't tell Saetan," he laughed, before he kissed her soundly one last time. "Now, good night sweetheart."

"Mmm," was his only reply as Jaenelle snuggled down under the covers, letting Daemon wrap her in his arms.


End file.
